


I Think I Need A Doctor

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [29]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Protective Iroh (Avatar), Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective Toph Beifong, Suki & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Though he says he is, Toph Beifong & Zuko Friendship, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko is exhausted, Zuko is not fine, protective suki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Zuko is fine. Honest. He doesn’t need sleepy tea. He doesn’t need a healer. He doesn’t need to forced to rest. Wait...why is everyone trying to knock him out?Day 29 of Whumptober theme: I think I need a doctorPrompts: intubation, emergency room, reluctant bed rest
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: Whumptober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	I Think I Need A Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Eh...not sure. I figured with Zuko not completely healed and assassination attacks, he would need rest. However, the stubborn boy that he is, he would not rest. Not until everyone forces him to. And by force, I mean force.

Zuko was fine. He didn’t need rest. He didn’t need a healer. He was fine. The fact that he was hiding from Katara meant nothing. He was busy. He was  _ fine _ .

Uncle tried to make him drink calming tea. He did that once and woke up hours later. Apparently calming tea meant sleepy time tea. No more tea for Zuko. He was calm. He was fine.

He started hiding from his friends and Uncle. If he didn’t see them, he didn’t have to worry about them worrying about him. He didn’t have to insist he was fine. That lasted all of two days before he was surrounded by all of them. And the Kyoshi Warriors who were supposed to be his guards. Stupid traitors.

“Zuko, I know you’ve been avoiding us but we want to help. I need to check your injury. There’s still more healing I can do.”

“I’m-“

“If you say you’re fine Sparky, I’ll bury you in the ground.”

“I’m healthy. I don’t require assistance at this moment.”

“No one needs me to know that’s a lie. Your heartbeat is crazy out of wack. You haven’t slept much with the assassination attempts. You’re still injured from the one last week!”

“It wasn’t that bad!”

“Zuko, you were unconscious and lost a lot of blood. If I wasn’t here, you would have died. If it wasn’t a full moon, I don’t know if you would have survived.”

“I can tell your leg still bothers you. You have a slight limp.”

“Zuko, you know the girls and I volunteered to stay and protect you. We would do anything to protect you. Even if it means protect you from yourself.”

“I appreciate your concern everyone. I’m not currently injured. I’ll be okay. Honest.”

“Nephew, I love you. I would never hurt you. I’m sorry for what’s going to happen. It’s for your own good.”

Zuko was confused for a moment until it seemed everyone was moving at once. Katara waterbent liquid into his mouth. As soon as he tasted it, he knew it wasn’t water. It was something to knock him out. He was going to spit it out but Toph bent earth to cover his mouth. At the same time, Suki did a few quick movements and Zuko couldn’t move or bend. As he fell into Sokka’s waiting arms, he cursed Ty Lee for showing the Kyoshi Warriors how to chi block.

“I’m sorry nephew, but you need to rest.” Uncle said as darkness claimed Zuko. He didn’t need rest. He was fine.

~~~~

When Zuko woke up, he felt a cool sensation on his chest and a heavy weight on his legs. He knew the cool sensation was Katara healing him-though he was fine-but wasn’t sure about the weight. He looked around and saw Toph sitting on his legs. He couldn’t feel his arms and figured either they were still chi blocked or Suki hit him again.

“You’re not leaving this bed until I say you’re healthy enough to leave.” 

“I can’t stay in bed! I’m the Firelord! I have a country to run!”

“Uncle will take care of things. I’m not moving until Sweetness says you’re okay. And you wouldn’t want to hurt the blind girl, would you Sparky? Especially after you burned her feet? The only way she can see.”

Zuko shrank back a little as Toph spoke. Sure, he could possibly kick her off or order his guards to remove her. But she was scary. Maybe worse than Azula. Not to mention the burning of her feet. Zuko would never live that down. He would carry that guilt for the rest of his life. “Am I supposed to just stay here and do nothing?”

“That’s what bed rest is Zuko. You rest. In bed. And if you don’t, I’ll chi block you and tie you to your bed so you have no choice but to stay.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to threaten the Firelord like this.”

Suki shrugged. “You’ll get used to it.”


End file.
